The Slytherin Champion
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: The TriWizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts during Snape, Lily, and the Marauder's fourth year. And when the name of the Hogwarts champion comes out of the goblet, it surprises everyone. Especially the champion himself. AU
1. Prologue

**The Slytherin Champion**

_I really think this is going to be one of my more epic EPIC fics. :) Got this idea while I was watching GOF before swim championships and it wouldn't leave! I don't know if this has been done before, but I hope not! Originality is key!_

_During the Marauder's fourth year at Hogwarts, the TriWizard Tournament takes place. One champion is selected from each of the three schools; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. And the Hogwarts champion is a Slytherin._

**XxXxX**

"You should enter," Lily Evans said to Severus Snape. The two of them were walking down the halls, back to their dormitories after the start-of-term feast in the Great Hall. The entire school was buzzing with talk of the latest event going on at the school- the TriWizard Tournament. The halls were now filled with Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbaton students and it was getting quite crowded. Lily didn't know how anyone was going to be able to sleep. After Dumbledore had announced the start of the competition and how any students in their fourth year and older from all three schools were allowed to enter, everyone as been absolutely thrilled. Lily was excited to. Should she enter? Maybe not? Either way, it would be such a thrill. She'd get to meet more people and watch the amazing three challenges and there was to be a Yule Ball at Christmas time as well! She was so excited for her fourth year!

Severus scoffed. "That's funny, Lily. Please, tell me more." She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, honestly, you should. I think you could do it."

"Didn't you hear Dumbledore? He said people die in these competitions and that it takes bravery and skill. I don't have those things."

Lily gaped at him. "Are you crazy? You've got more skill than anyone in our year! And bravery? You're the bravest person I know! The things you go through..." Severus shrugged and felt a sudden glow of happiness inside of him. Lily Evans thought he was brave...

"It takes more than just having more skill than these idiots. I have to have more skill than nearly everyone in Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang put together. Impossible."

"But Severus, if you just have faith in yourself-"

"What's there to have faith in? I'm nothing."

Lily grabbed his skinny arms and looked him in the eye. "Stop degrading yourself!" she said in an exasperated whisper. "You're an amazing person, Severus Snape. Don't think otherwise." Snape said nothing. How could he say anything? Lily had called him amazing _and _brave in one night. Was she just being nice or did she mean it? What should he do now? "I've got to go to my common room. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and walked away.

He stood there for about a minute afterwards, trying to control his emotions. His mind was tumbling with thoughts and he was getting a headache. There was so much to think about, so much to do, so much to consider...

The TriWizard Tournament. What would be the pros of entering it? Well, as Dumbledore had put it, eternal glory. He would go down in history. He would be known for something. He wouldn't be the one people didn't notice or pushed around anymore. He would rise above them all! He could prove his bravery and his skills and his abilities- not just to Lily or to Potter or his fellow Slytherins or his father or the teachers or the world, but to himself. And not only that, but the prize money was enormous! After his mother had died last year, he and his father were left with next to nothing. Not that he cared much about his father, but they needed a house and food and he could use some new clothes and supplies and maybe he could afford to buy Lily birthday presents.

However, there were quite a few cons as well. Firstly, it was extremely dangerous and the chances of getting out alive and well were slim. What if he was seriously inured? He couldn't afford to pay medical bills. Besides, he doubted he would even be chosen by the Goblet of Fire for such a thing. And even if he was, he'd be like a mouse entering a den of lions. The odds against him were too high. And what if the tournament distracted him from his school work? What if he failed? No! He couldn't! That was impossible. No. He would not enter such a stupid thing.

**XxXxX**

"So," said Lily to Severus during Potions. "I've decided to enter the tournament."

A lump rose in his throat. He knew Lily was capable- she was brilliant, after all. But the thought of Lily coming out of one of those tasks with even a tiny scratch made him feel angry.

But he didn't say anything.

"Intriguing...and what has made you decide this?"

"What do I have to lose?" she said cheerfully, chopping up some roots and tossing them into their cauldron. Severus stared at her, shocked that she would say such a thing. "Severus! Keep stirring!"

He continued to stir, but stared at her. "What do you have to lose? Your life?"

"Oh, psh. Dumbledore's just trying to scare us. Don't worry, if I get in, I'll be fine."

"He wouldn't do something like that, Lily. He was dead serious." Lily rolled her eyes and mashed up three dead spiders.

"Sev, you worry too much," she said. Her eyes pierced his. Her eyes were a sea of green- dark green, light green, forest green, all sparkling and glittering in both the brightest light and in the darkest pit. They were one of a kind- never to be replicated. And there they were- staring into his dark, empty, emotionless orbs. He didn't deserve her...

Snape looked down and muttered, "But you could get hurt..."

Lily smiled at her friend's concern and spoke softly to him, her voice as gentle as the hand that touched his arm. "Hey," He looked up. "It's okay, Sev. I probably won't even be chosen, let alone die. I can't die! There's too much to do!" He gave a tiny smile and she felt satisfied. "C'mon, let's finish this, Severus. Sluggy wouldn't like it if his two stars failed at this potion."

He smiled again- what was wrong with him? "No, he wouldn't." He tossed in some ground salamander skin and cleared his throat. "Speaking of him, were you invited to his dinner party?"

"Yeah," she said, sighing. "I hate those. They're so tedious and boring. His parties can be fun though. Did you go to his Christmas party?"

"No," he said. Why would he spend his free time with Slughorn? It was ridiculous.

"Oh, you should have gone! Avery got drunk and Dumbledore came and it was just..." She laughed a bit at the memory.

"Yes, I know. He came back to our dormitory and puked all over the carpet." He rolled his eyes. He remembered it vividly- He had been sitting in bed, reading, when Avery had stumbled in, mumbling about that darned Hippogriff who dumped him for a Sorting Hat. Severus was a bit concerned when he smelled the stench of alcohol on him. After all, his father was an alcoholic and he got quite violent. He hoped that Avery would not be the same way.

"Avery?" he had said quietly. He turned to look at him with his dizzy eyes and gave a lop-sided grin.

"Hey Snaaaape, I dun feel so good..." He then walked towards his bed, puked on the carpet, then went to sleep as though nothing had happened.

"Ew!" said Lily. "That's nasty! Well, I've never met anyone who could get that sick over some butterbeer." He nodded in agreement and they continued to work silently on their potion.

When the class was finished, Slughorn went around making loud comments on everyone's work. When he came to them, he grinned. "Now!" he boomed! "My star students have done it again! Well done, Lily, you never fail to impress! I say, you'll be a famous one day!" Lily beamed. "And you did good as well, Severus." Snape merely nodded at him as Slughorn walked away. Even though he labeled Lily and Severus as "star students", he really had more hopes for Lily. He'd been in Slughorn's office before and he had seen all the pictures of his red-head friend all over the place, always in front of the others. There was one picture of him, somewhere in the back, and he wouldn't have noticed it if Slughorn hadn't shown him.

He felt this was unfair- he hated to brag about himself, but he knew one thing for sure- he was the best at Potions in their year. Lily knew it too. It was unfair that just because Severus was interested in the Dark Arts and didn't have much money that Slughorn would bet more on Lily, But he didn't complain and he really didn't care too much about what the old Slug had to say about him anyway. It was just...well...he wanted to be appreciated once in a while.


	2. Never A Slytherin

**The Slytherin Champion**

_Thanks for all your reviews and please keep them coming- it keeps me motivated! :D I'm already thinking of what the three challenges and the clues should be- any ideas would be appreciated._

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Lily exclaimed softly, rushing over to where he was sitting in the library. He sighed. It was a Tuesday evening and he was trying to finish an essay for Transfiguration that was due on Friday, since he wouldn't have much time during the week. Thursday was the big day- the day when the three champions were chosen. But the TriWizard Tournament had everyone talking and it was extremely distracting. Wherever he went- the dormitory, the common room, the Great Hall- everyone was talking about the stupid contest and he was always getting interrupted by his House mates, who were trying to convince him to put his name in the goblet. The only place where he could have some peace was in the library. So much for that idea.<p>

"Lily, please, I'm trying to finish this essay-"

"What essay?" She asked, glancing at his parchment. "Really, Severus? That isn't due for three days! Relax! Anyway, I just checked out this book about the TriWizard Tournament-" He sighed loudly, but she chose to ignore him. "-and look what it says! _'Although the TriWizard Tournament has taken place for husbands of years, there has never been a Hogwarts champion from Slytherin House.'" _

He leaned over in surprise to look at the book she was reading. "Seriously?" He scanned the page and she was right; that was what it said. "Damn. I wonder why."

"Maybe not enough Slytherins have entered?" she suggested but he shook his head.

"That can't be it- nearly everyone in my House has entered."

"Have you?" she asked.

He gave her a look. "No." And before she could question him any more, he gathered his things and left,

She sighed. "Oh, Severus."

* * *

><p>"Snape, we've got to talk to you."<p>

A group of five of his House mates approached him in the common room that night. There was a party going on- some of the seventh years had snuck in firewhiskey and were throwing a "Pre-Goblet-Of-Fire Party". Any excuse to act like animals was good enough for them. But because there was a lot of commotion, no one noticed six boys talking on the stairs up to the dormitories.

"What is it?" he asked, wishing he could just go upstairs and go to bed. He was tired- it was just after ten, but he had been studying all evening and his eyes were already getting heavy.

"We've heard that you're not entering," said Mulciber.

"No, I'm not. Happy?" He was about to walk away, when Rosier stopped him.

"No, we're not happy," said Rockwood. "In case you didn't know, no one from Slytherin has ever become a House champion."

"And none of the Hogwarts champions have won a tournament in about a hundred years!" said Lestrange,

"The Tournament hasn't been held in over one hundred years, Lestrange," Snape said. Avery snickered.

"Oh, well, um..."

"Just shut up, Lestrange!" Rockwood snapped. "Anyway, so we've decided that all eligible Slytherins- fourth year and up- are going to enter, so we have a huge chance at winning. And that includes you."

"I'm not entering," he said flatly. "I'm not interested at all in the Tournament."

"Don't worry, Snape. I'm not entering either," Avery said.

"That's because you're a wimp, Avery!" Rosier said, looking over at Snape. "How about you, Snape? You a wimp?"

"Why do you care if I enter or not?" Snape said, exasperated and tired. "I'm already sick of this stupid contest and it hasn't even officially started yet!"

"Oh, come on, just enter!" Lestrange said. "It's not like you would ever be chosen!"

"Then why should I bother entering?" Snape shot back.

"Because you're part of our House," said Rockwood, towering over him. He wanted nothing more but to run upstairs, but he didn't move. "Though you don't act like it most of the time. Running around with that ginger Gryffindor mudblood girl..."

"Don't call her that," he spat. Rockwood raised an eyebrow.

"Prove you're a member of this House. Enter the Tournament." He motioned for the others to follow him back to the common room, leaving Snape alone on the stairwell.

* * *

><p>Avery stared at the Goblet of Fire.<p>

He and Snape were sitting in the abandoned classroom where the Goblet was being kept, Avery considering entering, Snape just accompanying him and writing an essay for Herbology. Only a few Beauxbatons girls were in the room, huddled in a corner, whispering about something. Avery's eyes were on the goblet, glaring into the blue flames. Sometimes, he would glance over at the Beauxbatons girls- they were easy on the eyes, to say the least. Snape kept his eyes on his work, which was being bathed in the flickering blue light.

"Should I enter?" Avery finally whispered.

"If you want to," he said. "If you think you can handle being selected."

"I don't know...I just want the guys off my back. They've been pestering me everywhere I go."

"So you're going to enter this life-threatening contest just so they'll leave you alone? That's just being a coward." Avery sighed and looked back at the goblet, clutching the tiny piece of paper with his name on it.

Snape heard the clicking of tiny heels and saw a few shadows fall over his paper. He looked up to see three Beauxbatons girls, standing in front of them. They looked their age- maybe a year older- and were all very pretty. Avery had turned a bright pink.

"We're sorry to interrupt," said one of the girls, who was clearly British, not French. "But are either of you boys entering?"

"Yes!" Avery said quickly and Snape gave him a look. He ignored it.

The girl stuck out her hand. "Well, good luck!" she said and he shook it with a half grin and a nervous laugh. She turned to look at Snape. "How about you?"

Snape looked up at the girl and immediately realized why Avery had said yes. She was _gorgeous. _The kind of girl you didn't want thinking you were a coward.

But not even she could make him enter.

"No," he said softly. "I'm not."

* * *

><p><em>I spent the entire day thinking of challenges and I still don't have a clear idea. If you have any ideas, please let me know. :)<em>


	3. The Goblet Of Fire

**The Slytherin Champion**

_My goal is to have 25 reviews by the end of this chapter...yea, 25. Please make my dreams come true and review :) Please, please, please because I know there's a lot of people who read this, judging from traffic and alerts, so if you read, review._

_I've got a rough idea for the three tasks :D_

**XxXxX**

"Did you end up putting your name in?" asked Avery. The Great Hall was packed. Every student from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons had found some bit of bench or floor to sit on and the only empty spaces were around the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore was standing there, waiting for Crouch and a few other teachers to arrive. Severus looked towards the goblet, feeling a twinge of regret. He should've put his name in...everyone else had. Now, when Dumbledore pulled the name of the Hogwarts champion out, he wouldn't be on the edge of his seat, anxious to see if it was him. He would be anxious to see if it was Lily or Avery or another Slytherin... but he wouldn't feel the same thrill as everyone else.

No! He shouldn't have! He made the right choice!

"No."

Avery was also eyeing the blue-flamed goblet. "Most of us did."

"I'm glad I didn't."

Avery glanced at him. "You're not regretting it at all?"

"I...No!" He protested. "I'm not. I wouldn't have been chosen anyway."

Avery shrugged and looked back at the goblet.

"Now, now, everybody! Settle down!" Dumbledore called from the center of the hall. "It is now time to choose our three school champions- who shall compete in the TriWizard Tournament!" The hall erupted into cheers and claps. Dumbledore hushed them all again. "Now, we will begin our ceremony!"

Severus scanned the hall for Lily, whom he saw sitting on the other end of the large room. She caught his eye and smiled at him. He gave her a half-smile back, then looked back at the goblet. The blue flames had turned red, like the color of Lily's hair. A tiny piece of paper flew out of it, and Dumbledore caught it in midair. He read it, looked up to the crowd, and said, "The Durmstrang champion is... Igor Karkaroff!"

The hall was shaking with shouts and cheers for the seventh year boy, Severus watched Igor go shake Dumbledore's hand and enter a room adjacent to the hall.

The next paper flew out of the goblet and everyone was quiet again. Dumbledore caught it once again and looked at it. "The Beauxbatons champion is... Madeline Hilton!" The pretty girl with the strawberry blonde hair, cute freckles, and hazel eyes whom had confronted Avery and Snape that day stood up, smiling and walked towards Dumbledore. She shook his hand and went into the same room Karkaroff went into. The hall went silent again.

Severus watched as the paper for the Hogwarts champion handed in Dumbledore's hand. He hoped it wasn't Lily- he didn't want her hurt or killed. He couldn't live without her. He hoped it wasn't Potter or Black either- either one of them would go rubbing it in everyone's faces. They weren't worthy anyway.

_I hope it's someone who deserves it..._

"The Hogwarts champion is... Severus Snape!"

Snape blinked.

_Haha, that was odd, thought I just heard him say my name,_

He felt Avery shove him up and he staggered to his feet. "Snape! You rascal!" Avery said, laughing. "I thought you didn't enter!"

His head was spinning. What was going on? He didn't enter! Why did it say...something was wrong! What happened? But he couldn't just stand here like an idiot! "Neither did I," he said, his voice shaky as he walked to shake Dumbledore's hand. He nearly tripped twice on his way up, but he finally made it.

"Congratulations, my boy." He said, smiling.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbled. He made his way out, trying not to look at Lily. What was happening? He hadn't entered. He wasn't ready to be a champion! He wasn't worthy to be a champion! He just couldn't be a champion! Oh Merlin, what was happening?

He entered the room where the other two stood in wait.

"Well, look who it is!" Madeline said with a cheerful laugh. "I thought you didn't enter!"

"I...I guess I did..."

"Well, I'm glad!" she said, smiling brightly at him. "You seem pretty smart. That should help you during the three tasks." She stuck out her hand and he took it. "I'm Madeline Hilton, if you didn't catch my name earlier."

"Severus Snape," he said and she laughed that pretty laugh of hers again.

"That's quite a name! But don't worry, I'm not picking fun- I like it."

"Umm...thanks," he said, feeling shy. He cracked a smile. Why was this gorgeous girl even bothering to speak to him? Then again, he could say the same for Lily.

The other boy walked towards the two of them, a smirk on his face. It looked like he was trying to smile, but his thick eyebrows and beady eyes didn't make him look it. He stuck a hand out to Madeline. "Igor Karkaroff," he said. She took it and smiled at him, then he shook Severus's hand. He looked at the Hogwarts champion, eyebrows raised. "What year are you in? You seem too young to be in this competition."

"I'm in my fourth year," he said and his eyes widened.

"You mean to say you're fourteen?" He gave a loud laugh. "You seem much too small for fourteen! I'm in my seventh year myself. How about you?" he asked Madeline.

"Fifth." she said and he nodded. Snape wanted to roll his eyes at Karkaroff. He seemed too macho, like this was just his facade- nothing more than bravado- and that he had no courage under that scowl and that tall, built body, and the tough talking mouth.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Crouch, the Beauxbatons Headmistress, and the Durmstrang Headmaster entered the room. Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Congratulations to the three of you for being chosen as the champions for each of your schools! This is a great honor and a great responsibility and I know that each of you will do your best to make your school proud." Everyone in the room looked excited and happy and proud...but Severus only felt nervous and anxious and apprehensive.

"Now!" Dumbledore said. "The first task will be taking place in mid-October, so you have plenty of time to prepare." He handed Severus, Igor, and Madeline each a scroll. "This riddle is a clue for the first task. Read it carefully, comprehend and interpret it with great caution, and prepare for the task. Now off to bed with you! I'm sure the three of you will have quite a fan club by the morning!"

The others started slowly leaving the room, but Severus hesitated, hoping Dumbledore would notice. He did,

"Well, Severus, congratulations. The first Slytherin ever in the TriWizard Tournament. I cannot deny that I am surprised- not that you were chosen. Just that you entered." Dumbledore smiled but Severus couldn't hide the anxiety on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"Professor..." he started, his voice very soft. "It's just...I didn't enter."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry..? What do you mean..."

"I didn't put my name in the goblet, sir. I didn't want to enter."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "So you mean to say...that someone else put it in without your knowledge?"

"I suppose so, sir. I didn't know my name was in it. I had no idea."

Dumbledore nodded and stared into space, obviously thinking. "Yes..." He looked back at Severus. "I'm sorry this had to happen, my boy. We will have the goblet checked for any type of confundus charm. But I'm afraid...you cannot back out now. You are a Hogwarts champion...there's nothing we can do about it. I think you'll do an excellent job."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, sir." He walked out of the room, clutching the parchment scroll in his hand.

When he reached the common room, there was a huge party going on and a crowd of people swarmed towards him, shouting and cheering. They were all so excited, like they expected him to join in on their party and get drunk. But instead, he squeezed past all of them and went to the common room. He closed the curtains and put a few charms around his bed. He changed and slipped into bed, putting his clue under his pillow. He'd show it to Lily first, before anyone and he wouldn't read it until then. For now, he needed rest. There were classes tomorrow, after all.


End file.
